cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Highlander: The Series (1992 series)
Highlander: The Series (TV series; 1992 - 1998) aka Highlander (official title) Male Deaths *Emile Abossolo M'bo (Episode 2.19 Legacy) *Doug Abrahams (Episode 2.13 Bless the Child) *Philippe Agael (Episode 2.14 Unholy Alliance, Part 1) *Philip Akin (Episode 2.8 Revenge of the Sword; Episode 4.2 Brothers in Arms) *Patrick Albenque (Episode 3.21 Finale, Part 1) *Sean Allan (Episode 4.7 The Colonel) *Michael Anderson Jr. (Episode 3.12 They Also Serve) *Cameron Bancroft (Episode 2.1 The Watchers) *Linden Banks (Episode 3.7 The Lamb) *Terry Barclay (Episode 2.14 Unholy Alliance, Part 1) *Kabir Bedi (Episode 4.9 The Wrath of Kali) *Paudge Behan (Episode 3.20 Reasonable Doubt) *George Birt (Episode 3.16 Methos) *Peter Bob (Episode 3.2 Line of Fire) *Wolfgang Bodison (Episode 4.2 Brothers in Arms) *Manuel Bonnet (Episode 2.15 Unholy Alliance, Part 2) *Roger Bret (Episode 3.19 Mortal Sins) *Yan Brian (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Jeremy Brudenell (Episode 2.16 The Vampire) *Tom Butler (Episode 1.12 Eyewitness) *Jonathan Banks (Episode 2.12 Under Color of Authority) *William Cagnard (Episode 2.15 Unholy Alliance, Part 2) *Dave Cameron (Episode 3.13 Blind Faith) *Nicholas Campbell (Episode 4.5 Double Eagle) *Ken Camroux-Taylor (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy) *Nicolas Chagrin (Episode 2.20 Prodigal Son) *Byron Chief-Moon (Episode 4.13 Something Wicked) *Ewan 'Sudsy' Clark (Episode 2.7 The Return of Amanda) *Randall 'Tex' Cobb (Episode 3.2 Line of Fire) *Luc Corbeil (Episode 4.6 Reunion) *Georges Corraface (Episode 1.17 Saving Grace) *Roark Critchlow (Episode 2.14 Unholy Alliance, Part 1) *Bill Croft (Episode 3.10 Blackmail) *Frank Crudele (Episode 2.8 Revenge of the Sword) *Martin Cummins (Episode 2.21 Counterfeit, Part 1) *Johnny Cuthbert (Episode 2.13 Bless the Child) *Roger Daltrey (Episode 1.22 The Hunters; Episode 3.15 Star-Crossed) *Lex Daniel (Episode 3.18 Testimony) *Geraint Wyn Davies (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Edgar Davis Jr. (Episode 3.11 Vendetta) *Thierry de Carbonnières (Episode 1.15 For Tomorrow We Die) *Anthony De Longis (Episode 3.10 Blackmail) *Jean-Claude Deret (Episode 3.19 Mortal Sins) *Jerry Di Giacomo (Episode 2.18 Pharoah's Daughter) *Stephen Dimopoulos (Episode 4.8 Reluctant Heroes) *Bruce Dinsmore (Episode 3.10 Blackmail) *Andrew Divoff (Episode 1.6 Bad Day in Building A, Episode 5.9 Little Tin God) *Conrad Dunn (Episode 3.13 Blind Faith) *Myles Ferguson (Episode 4.6 Reunion) *Miguel Fernandes (Episode 3.3 The Revolutionary) *Louis Ferreira (Episode 4.4 Leader of the Pack) *Peter Firth (Episode 2.17 Warmonger) *Patrick Floersheim (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Colin Foo (Episode 4.13 Something Wicked) *Brian Furlong (Episode 2.5 An Eye for an Eye) *Eli Gabay (Episode 1.5 Free Fall) *Xavier Gaillard (Episode 2.20 Prodigal Son) *Vincent Gale (Episode 3.10 Blackmail) *Jack Galloway (Episode 2.16 The Vampire) *Matthew Geczy (Episode 3.22 Finale, Part 2) *Roland Gift (Episode 2.15 Unholy Alliance, Part 2) *David Gilliam (Episode 3.22 Finale, Part 2) *Demetri Goritsas (Episode 3.14 Song of the Executioner) *Tanguy Gouasdoue (Episode 1.15 For Tomorrow We Die) *David Gregg (Episode 3.17 Take Back the Night) *Adrian G. Griffiths (Episode 2.4 The Darkness) *George Harris (Episode 3.22 Finale, Part 2) *Philip Maurice Hayes (Episode 4.3 The Innocent) *Fred Henderson (Episode 4.8 Reluctant Heroes) *J.G. Hertzler (Episode 1.11 See No Evil) *James Horan (Episode 1.13 Band of Brothers) *Peter Howitt (Episode 1.14 For Evil's Sake) *Peter Hudson (Episode 2.22 Counterfeit, Part 2) *Alf Humphreys (Episode 3.7 The Lamb) *Jason Isaacs (Episode 1.18 The Lady and the Tiger) *Robert Iseman (Episode 4.12 The Blitz) *Robert Ito (Episode 3.1 The Samurai) *Andrew Jackson (Episode 2.4 The Darkness) *Brion James (Episode 3.4 The Cross of St. Antoine) *John Dennis Johnston (Episode 1.7 Mountain Men) *Hiro Kanagawa (Episode 3.1 The Samurai) *Emmanuel Karsen (Episode 3.22 Finale, Part 2) *Andrew Kavadas (Episode 3.3 The Revolutionary) *Kris Keeler (Episode 2.5 An Eye for an Eye) *Jérôme Keen (Episode 1.14 For Evil's Sake) *Eric Keenleyside (Episode 3.7 The Lamb) *Martin Kemp (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Stan Kirsch (Episode 2.4 The Darkness; Episode 5.20 Archangel) *Ken Kirzinger (Episode 1.6 Bad Day in Building A) *Mitchell Kosterman (Episode 2.7 The Return of Amanda) *Géza Kovács (Episode 2.9 Run for Your Life) *Darcy Laurie (Episode 4.13 Something Wicked) *Denis Lill (Episode 2.16 The Vampire) *Richard Lintern (Episode 3.20 Reasonable Doubt) *Eugene Lipinski (Episode 3.14 Song of the Executioner) *David Longworth (Episode 3.4 The Cross of St. Antoine) *Richard Lynch (Episode 3.13 Blind Faith) *Stephen Macht (Episode 1.9 The Sea Witch) *Charles Maquignon Episode 3.21 Finale, Part 1) *Olivier Marchal (Episode 3.16 Methos) *Tom McBeath (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Martin McDougall *Dwight McFee (Episode 4.3 The Innocent) *Brian Knox McGugan (Episode 2.6 The Zone) *Stephen McHattie (Episode 3.1 The Samurai) *Scott McNeil (Episode 1.9 The Sea Witch; Episode 4.1 Homeland) *Franck Messin (Episode 3.17 Take Back the Night) *Mina E. Mina (Episode 2.8 Revenge of the Sword) *Billy Mitchell (Episode 4.1 Homeland) *Richard Moll (Episode 1.1 The Gathering) *Robert Moloney (Episode 4.1 Homeland) *Jesse Moss (Episode 3.7 The Lamb) *Lochlyn Munro (Episode 2.12 Under Color of Authority) *Bruce Myers (Episode 1.17 Saving Grace) *Dustin Nguyen (Episode 1.3 The Road Not Taken) *Carsten Norgaard (Episode 4.1 Homeland) *John Novak (Episode 1.4 Innocent Man) *Christoph M. Ohrt (Episode 1.10 Revenge is Sweet) *André Oumansky (Episode 2.17 Warmonger) *Peter Outerbridge (Episode 4.8 Reluctant Heroes) *Jean-François Pages (Episode 3.17 Take Back the Night) *Joe Pantoliano (Episode 1.8 Deadly Medicine) *Adrian Paul (various episodes; always comes back to life) *Trevor Peacock (Episode 2.16 The Vampire) * Fred Pearson (Episode 1.18 The Lady and the Tiger) *Barry Pepper (Episode 3.12 They Also Serve) * Roddy Piper (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy) *Ken Pogue (Episode 3.11 Vendetta) *Michael Preston (Episode 4.6 Reunion) *John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 3.6 Courage) * Alfonso Quijada (Episode 2.6 The Zone; Episode 3.13 Blind Faith) * Benjamin Ratner (Episode 4.13 Something Wicked) *Callum Keith Rennie (Episode 4.3 The Innocent) *Jason Riddington (Episode 1.21 Nowhere to Run) *David Robb (Episode 3.22 Finale, Part 2) *Ken Roberts (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Russell Roberts (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Wren Roberts (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Alan Robertson (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Tony Rosato (Episode 3.11 Vendetta) *Ken Samuels (Episode 3.16 Methos) *Garwin Sanford (Episode 3.9 Shadows) *Tony Scanling (Episode 4.8 Reluctant Heroes) *Pierre Semmler (Episode 3.17 Take Back the Night) *Darryl Shackelly (Episode 4.3 The Innocent) *Michael Shanks (Episode 2.6 The Zone) *Joe Sheridan (Episode 1.16 The Beast Below) *Michael Siberry (Episode 2.20 Prodigal Son) *Marc Singer (Episode 1.7 Mountain Men) *Brent Stait (Episode 1.7 Mountain Men; Episode 4.9 The Wrath of Kali) *Patrick Stevenson (Episode 1.10 Revenge is Sweet) *Rob Stewart (Episode 3.5 Rite of Passage) *Werner Stocker (Episode 1.22 The Hunters) *John Suda (Episode 3.21 Finale, Part 1) *Didier Terron (Episode 3.20 Reasonable Doubt) *Nigel Terry (Episode 1.20 Eye of the Beholder) *John Tierney (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Unknown Actor 92-A (Episode 1.3 The Road Not Taken) *Christian van Acker (Episode 1.16 The Beast Below) *Pruitt Taylor Vince (Episode 4.3 The Innocent) *Peter Vizard (Episode 2.16 The Vampire) *Michel Voletti (Episode 1.14 For Evil's Sake) *Nick Vrataric (Episode 3.13 Blind Faith) *Matthew Walker (Episode 4.1 Homeland) *Marc Warren *Tom Watson (Episode 2.17 Warmonger) *Bruce Weitz (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Alec Willows (Episode 4.9 The Wrath of Kali) *Frédéric Witta (Episode 3.15 Star-Crossed) *Andrew Woodall (Episode 3.19 Mortal Sins) *J.H. Wyman (Episode 2.2 Studies in Light) *Victor A. Young (Episode 1.4 Innocent Man) Female Deaths *Eileen Barrett (Episode 4.8 Reluctant Heroes) *Diana Barrington (Episode 1.12 Eyewitness) *Diane Bellego (Episode 2.18 Pharoah's Daughter) *Dee Dee Bridgewater (Episode 1.16 The Beast Below) *Nadia Cameron-Blakey (Episode 2.19 Legacy) *Sandrine Caron (Episode 1.15 For Tomorrow We Die) *Rae Dawn Chong (Episode 4.11 Timeless) *Géraldine Cotte (Episode 3.20 Reasonable Doubt) *Chilton Crane (Episode 4.3 The Innocent) *Julie du Page (Episode 2.17 Warmonger) *Ellen Dubin *Sheena Easton (Episode 2.5 An Eye for an Eye) *Claudia Ferri (Episode 1.5 Free Fall) *Alexa Gilmour (Episode 3.5 Rite of Passage) *Elizabeth Gracen (Episode 6.13 Not to Be) *Beverley Hendry (Episode 1.8 Deadly Medicine; Episode 4.10 Chivalry) *Sandra Hess *Laurie Holden (Episode 4.1 Homeland) *Christina Jastrzembska (Episode 3.7 The Lamb) *Joan Jett (Episode 1.5 Free Fall) *Willow Johnson (Episode 3.4 The Cross of St. Antoine) *Kim Johnston Ulrich (Episode 3.17 Take Back the Night) *Liliana Komorowska (Episode 4.2 Brothers in Arms) *Gaetana Korbin (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Ariane Le Roux (Episode 3.17 Take Back the Night) *Catherine Lough Haggquist (Episode 3.14 Song of the Executioner) *Suleka Mathew (Episode 4.9 The Wrath of Kali) *Gabrielle Miller (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy; Episode 3.5 Rite of Passage) *Deanna Milligan (Episode 2.12 Under Color of Authority) *Alison Moir (Episode 4.12 The Blitz) *Sheila Moore (Episode 2.2 Studies in Light) *Rachel Palmieri (Episode 1.20 Eye of the Beholder) *Nia Peeples (Episode 2.18 Pharoah's Daughter) *Nathalie Presles (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Cleo Rocos *Andrea Roth (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy) *Tracy Scoggins (Episode 5.12 Comes a Horseman) *Rachel Shelley *Nancy Sorel (Episode 3.8 Obsession) *Lisa Stadnykova (Episode 4.6 Reunion) *Mercedes Tang (Episode 4.2 Brothers in Arms) *Jill Teed (Episode 4.8 Reluctant Heroes) *Michelle Thrush (Episode 3.2 Line of Fire) *Tamlyn Tomita *Ann Turkel (Episode 4.10 Chivalry) *Unknown Actress 94-C (Episode 3.4 The Cross of St. Antoine) *Musetta Vander (Episode 5.11 The Valkyrie) *Alexandra Vandernoot (Episode 2.4 The Darkness; Episode 2.22 Counterfeit, Part 2) *Lisa Vultaggio (Episode 3.3 The Revolutionary) *Sian Webber (Episode 3.22 Finale, Part 2) *Wanda Wilkinson (Episode 1.11 See No Evil) *Vivian Wu (Episode 3.12 They Also Serve) Gallery Wandawilkinson.png|Wanda Wilkinson Category:TV Series Category:1992 TV series debuts Category:1998 TV series endings Category:Syndicated TV series Category:TV series based on films Category:Dystopian Category:M6 TV series Category:TF1 TV series Category:Suicide Films Category:Highlander Films